SHINEE VS TEAM OF NARUTO
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: SHINEE bakal Narsis Bersama TEAM NARUTO siapakah yang akan menang? CEKIDOT
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong ngepost FF baru nih….

Nie bakal jdi ff kolaborasi antara ak Ldrd Kyuon dengan Narita

Don't like don't read

**DISCLAIMER**

**Tokoh" naruto nya saya curi dari masashi sensei #di bunuh masashi kishimoto**

**Sementara member shinee adalah suami ane #di sate sooman**

**Oke yang benar NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND SHINEE BY SM ENTERTAINMENT.**

**cast : SHINEE DAN TEAM NARUTO **

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Little yaoi, abal, garing.**

**Genre : Humor, yaoi ringan, dll**

**Summary : Para team naruto mendapat misi mengisi acara show di korea... namanya NARSIS BERSAMA. Dan mereka disana melawan SHINEE BB terkenal korea,**

**~~~~ happy reading ~~~~**

***^.^* KONOHA *^.^***

**===== Normal POV =====**

Di desa konoha terlihat 2 makhluk yaitu ayam sasuke dan durian naruto #di chidori + rasengan# sedang berjemur di monas eh salah, monumen hokage.

" TEME lho bawak ramen gak?" tanya naruto

"gak bawak lha DOBE, kurang kerjaan gw bawak ramen!" balas sasuke.

"TEME pelit " ejek naruto.

"usuratonkachi" balas sasuke.

"rambut pantat ayam" ejek naruto.

"rambut durian" balas sasuke.

"urusai (berisik)" balas naruto.

" hn " balas sasuke dengan trademark 'hn' khas uchiha.

Saat naruto dan sasuke sedang berjemur di monumen hokage tiba-tiba datanglah sensei mereka penjahat bermasker #plak #di chidori kakashi

"ada apa kakashi sensei? " tanya naruto.

"ehm... kau, sasuke, itachi, deidara, dan tobi di panggil godaime-sama (hokage ke 5)" kata kakashi.

"emang buat apa nich?" tanya sasuke.

"kagak usah banyak nanya cepet sono, gw mau cari yang laen!" kata kakashi dan di jawab "oke" oleh sasunaru, dan mereka berangkat ke kantor hokage.

Sementara duo itadei sedang di peternakan ular pak BAKORO (baka orochimaru)

"darling sedang apa ?" tanya itachi.

"mau nge bom peternakan ular orochimaru-sama salah sendiri bom gw di curi!" kata deidara.

"kamu telah meledakkan hatiku dei-chan " gombal itachi.

_BLETAK!_

_DUARRRRR..._

"aww... ittai _(sakit)_ sakit dei-chan" ringis itachi.

"waduh... keliru ngeledakin rumah rival gw sasori nich, ini gara-gara elo gombal KERIPUT" marah deidara.

"maafkan darling yah, darling gak keriput tapi keren nich senyumku manis kan _#author : hoekkk#_"

"seterah elo dah" balas deidara.

"terserah bukan seterah dei-chan" kata itachi.

"hn" balas deidara.

Sementara mereka berdebat penjahat bermasker a.k.a kakashi datang _#plak_

"stop... bertengkarnya, kalian di panggil godaime-sama (hokage ke 5)" kata kakashi.

"heh, buat apa?" tanya deidara.

"kagak usah banyak nanya cepet sono gw cium lho dei-chan" kata kakashi menggoda.

"eit...eit... lho sentuh bencong dei-chan #di ledakin deidara# gua, gua laporin iruka-san " ancam itachi.

"oke, cepet sono keriput" kata kakashi pada itachi.

"hn" balas itachi.

"kok gw tadi bergmam ala trademarknya uchiha yah?"tanya deidara, tapi tak di gubris oleh penjahat bermasker kakashi dan keriput itachi _#plak #di tsukiyomi and chidori kakashi#_

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat.

**#toko permem#**

Sementara di toko permen ada bayi gede merengek.

"tobi anak baik tobi mau permen" rengek tobi.

"kagak bisa bocah, lhu gak bawa duit!" bentak sang penjual.

"jii-san tolong tobi, tobi anak baik, mau permen... nanti jii-san banyak rejeki lho" paksa tobi.

"yang ada rejeki gua mampet" bentak sang penjual.

Sementara mereka rengek-rengekkan dan bentak-bentakkan, penjahat bermasker menolong kakashi _#plak_

"tobi, kakashi yang baik mau kasih permen asal tobi mau ke kantor godaime-sama (hokage ke 5) _#nyodorin 5 permen milkita#_"

"arigatou kakashi-san. Kakashi-san baik" kata tobi senang sambil pergi menuju kantor hokage.

**#kantor hokage#**

"Kalian mendapat misi harus menangin ke narsisan di acara NARSIS BERSAMA di korea melawan SHINEE BOYBAND KOREA YANG NAIK DAUN dan merayakan happy 4th anniversary shinee.

Ingat, kalian tidak boleh kalah okey!" kata tsunade sambil merusak meja dengan tinjunya #serem.

"ah, gampang gw kan yang paling cakep " narsis sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pendapat.

"ah, sasuke-kun kau belum tau... MINHO shinee itu ganteng banget lho! Hati-hati lho!" kata shizune.

"si TEME pantat ayam jelek ini pasti kalah dengan minho shinee itu!" ejek naruto.

"diam kau DOBE rubah jelek!" sungut sasuke, dan gantian naruto yang berbicara.

"ah, mereka kalah manis sama _uzumaki naruto_" kata naruto sambil nunjuk diri sendiri

"naruto, KEY shinee itu sangat manis seperti kucing pasti kau kalah manis!" kata sakura.

"hah, DOBE ini bukan manis tapi ASEM bau pula!" ejek sasuke dan mendapat jitakan mentah dari naruto.

Lalu di susul perseteruan uchiha...

"tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyum uchiha itachi yang keren!" seru itachi dengan pd nya.

"ya elah, itachi-san senyum onew shinee lebih indah seperti surga" kata sakura.

"baka aniki _(kakak) _itu senyum keriput bukan senyum keren. Masih lebih keren aku _#mehrong#_" ledek sasuke.

"jangan iri baka otoutou _(adik)_" bantah itachi.

"hn... Terserah!" kata sasuke dengan trademark uchiha 'hn'

Sementara mereka narsis, tiba-tiba ABG _(anak bayi gede) _kita tobi membuka suara.

_"#sambil makan permen#_ tobi anak baik, gak ada yang bisa tandingin kebaikan tobi _#sambil nyuri duit tsunade#_" kata tobi narsis. _#author: ya elah, itu mah bukan anak baek namanya kalo nyuri tobi#_

"aduh, tobi anak jelek taemin itu lebih polos dan baik ketimbang tobi" ledek tsunade.

"hiks...hiks... hueee... kaa-san _(ibu)_... _tou-san (ayah) _tobi bukan jelek, tobi anak baik _#sambil jatohin permen#_

Deidara juga ikut angkat suara sambil nenangin tobi yang kesurupan tuyul _#di jitak tobi#_.

"seni gw yang paling hebat" kata deidara yakin.

"seni suara jonghyun shinee lebih indah ketimbang seni teroris elo" kata kakashi.

_"#pasang bom di hidung kakaashi# #katsu# #dorrrr#" (deidara)_

"hidung gw ilang, kembaliin" kata kakashi sambil bogem deidara.

"kagak mau " kata deidara.

"ah, sudah CUKUR eh salah CUKUP kita harus lebih narsis, bukan saling komporin" _#bak #buk duarrrrrr#_ kata tsunade sambil ninju tembok ampe keropos.

"maklum shizune dan sakura adalah shawol _(fans shinee)_" kata kakashi.

'pantesan' kata semuanya dalam hati dan di balas cengiran sakura dan shizune.

"nah, semua kalian segera bersiap-siap dan berangkat sekarang!" komando tsunade kepada naruto, sasuke, itachi, deidara, dan tobi si anak baik ._#cielahhhh#_

Dan mereka pun berangkat sambil bersorak _"LET'S GO" _

**+++ SKIP TIME +++**

**== = DORM SHINEE ===**

Terlihat beberapa pemuda ganteng nan malas #di pecel# sedang tidur, dan ada seorang mak lampir key #di goreng key# membangunkan para membernya.

***kamar jonghyun***

"hyung...!" teriak key dengan nada 1000 oktaf mengalahkan jonghyun hingga telinga jonghyun robek dari kepalanya.

"apuuuuuuuuuuuaaa... se kyung hamil?" teriak jong ngawur kaget dengan teriakan key.

_"#plak#buk#prang#dor#"_ terdengar jong di gebukin key karna mengigau seperti itu.

"ada apa sich key, kok teriak-teriak kayak mak lampir"

_TWITCH_ muncul empat siku-siku di jidat key yang di katain jong

"bangun dinosaurus kita di panggil siomay eh sooman ahjjushi dan kumpul di gedung SM ent hyung _(kakak)_"

"iya-iya key, gw mandi nich! Tapi pasangin poster hentai di kamar mandi gw yah!" kata jonghyun dengan cengir nafsu.

_BLETAK_

"aduh... aisshhh... " ringis jonghyun.

"bukan saatnya yadong (porno) hyung!" kata key.

***kamar taemin***

"bangun anak manis... nanti eomma kasih ice cream yah!" kata key ke ibuan.

_#jonghyun nongol# _

"giliran taem kau manis-manisin key" kata jong protes sambil ngilang lagi.

"terserah gw" balas key.

_ #taemin bangun#_

"_#gelagapan# _mana ice cream?" tanya taemin yang bangun dari mimpinya nikah ama pisang.

"ntar eomma _(ibu)_ beliin, sekarang taem mandi dulu yah kita mau ke gedung SM ent!" kata key lagi.

"ne _(iya), _eomma..." balas taemin, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

***kamar onew***

Key masuk ke kamar onew dengan bawa ayam ancang-ancang siapin kuda-kuda biar ayamnya gak di ambil onew si shicken holic.

"hufffttt... saatnya pengucapan mantra dan sesajen ayam nich buat bangunin si dubu _(tahu)_ onew" kata key menghela nafas dan memulai ritualnya.

_"MOLHAEDO ONEW SANGTAE # *PROK PROK PROK* "_ nyanyi key sambil tepuk tangan dan naruh ayam di hidung onew.

_#onew bangun#_

_HAP_... tapi meleset dan key pasang kuda-kuda.

"elo mau ayam yeobo _(sayang)_ mandi dulu dan kita ke gedung SM ent"

"okeh baik-baik. Ntar baju gw lho semprot parfum ayam bawang yah yeobo" kata onew.

"kagak usah banyak bacot atau jatah ayam lho gw sita 50 tahun"

_GLEK..._

Onew menelan ludah membayangkan betapa mengerikannya si ALMIGHTY KEY yang mengancamnya dengan death glare dari matanya.

"okey okey nae key, aku mandi nich!" kata onew lalu ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"bagus" seru key pelan sambil menyeringai.

***kamar minho* **

Key ngibrit ke kamar minho dengan membawa suara rekaman taemin saat di takuti kecoa oleh key.

"hehehhee... ini pasti bisa ngebangunin si raja tidur, mengingat dia takut taemin kesayangannya terskaiti kekekekek,,,," kata key sambil menyeringai licik.

Dan mulailah key membangunkan minho...

"minhooooo... bangun,,,,,,!" teriak key.

"setengah jam lagi hyung!" pinta minho.

"oh, gitu... gw sakitin taem nich"

_CKLEK!_ Key menekan tombol rekamannya dari hasil nakutin taemin tadi.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,EOMMMAAA TAKUUUUUTTT!"_ suara lengkingan taemin yang histeris menunjukan betapa tersiksanya atas perlakuan key.

"hyung,,,, taemin kenapa? Jangan siksa dia!" kata minho yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"kalo mau taemin liat matahari, sebaiknya elo mandi terus kita ke gedung SM ent atau gw siksa taemin nich!" ancam key pada minho.

"okeh...okeh gw mandi. Jangan siksa taem ku yah" pinta minho yang secepat kilat melesat di kamar mandi.

"heheheh... misi selesai" kata key sambil tersenyum kemenangan secara kejam.

Sementara semua sudah siap selesai mandi akhirnya mereka selesai dan berangkat menuju gedung SM ent.

***gedung SM ent***

Saat mereka tiba di gedung SM ent terlihat sooman sedang menunggu mereka dan mulai angkat bicara.

"kalian mendapat undangan acara talkshow NARSIS BERSAMA sekalian merayakan anniversary kalian yang ke 4 berkiprah di dunia kpop, dan lawan kalian adalah TEAM NARUTO NINJA DARI KONOHAGAKURE."

Semuanya cengo termasuk taemin ngiler dengan polosnya _#plak_.

"asyikk... akhirnya bisa ketemu sasuke-kun yang ganteng! Ntar minta tanda tangan, minta cium, minta ice cream bla bla bla" kata taemin dengan polosnya.

"hussshhh,,, kagak boleh taem, sasuke itu jahat hati-hati lho" kata minho ngomopor-ngomporin alias cemburu.

_#prang#_

"jangan ngomporin anak gw yamg masih suci minong" kata key yang getok kepala minho dengan panci tambalan kesayangannya yang entah di dapat secara ajaib darimana.

"aww... hyung jangan gitu... aku cemburu tau!" kata minho sambil meringis kesakitan terkena sabitan panci tambalan key.

Setelah insiden kecil taeminhokey kembalilah sooman angkat bicara.

"hari ini anniversary kalian, kalian jangan sampai kalah oleh ninja konoha itu " kata sooman dengan semangat muda membara ala rock lee.

"tenang saja, kharisma kegantengan saya bisa nandingin si sasuke itu!" kata minho sarkastik dengan pd nya.

"ih hyung... sasuke-kun itu keren banget lho !" bantah taemin dengan polosnya sambil akan ice cream yang jatoh di jalan _#rakusnya #di death glare taemin#_

"ih, jangan belain dia dong kamu kan cintaku" kata minho dengan ooc, dan di balas _#mehrong#_ oleh taemin.

Kita tinggalkan 2min itu yah, sekarang key membuka suara.

"iya ahjjushi. Saya juga tau tentang mereka... wajah manis , cute, dan keren saya bisa ngalahin mereka!" kata key dengan gaya sok cool nya _#di tabok key#_

Lalu jong menyahut...

"suara saya akan membuat mereka pingsan dengan alunan melodi cinta saya" kata jong sok puitis _#di getok jong#_

Onew yang melihat jong narsis begitu segera angkat bicara...

"idih jong, malah mereka kabur melihat tampang lho yang kayak dinosaurus, mereka kira elo makhluk jaman batu thu" ledek onew ke jong.

"diam lho _tahu pong_ gw itu keren gak kayak elo mata merem kayak tuna netra" ucap jong sebal.

Member berserta sooman hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat onjong seperti itu.

Kembali ke onew, di buka suara lagi.

"mereka semua akan leleh dengan senyuman saya yang seperti surga" kata onew dengan pd nya.

Lalu key menimpali...

"senyuman lebar lho bukan surga, tapi kochisake onna atau kochisake onew" timpal key.

_"bwahahhahahah,..."_ semuanya tertawa membayangkan senyuman lebar onew seperti hantu jepang kochisake onna yang mulutnya lebar dan ber-masker itu. Onew yang di katain cuman manyun seluas samudra _#di gigit onew # *emang vampire?*_

melihat semua itu, sang sooman pun angkat bicara melerai mereka semua.

"stop...stop,...stop...! sekarang kalian berangkat ke acara talkshow itu atau aku akan membuat kalian sengsara! " lerai sooman dengan ganasnya ala orang tua _#di gatak sooman#_

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat" kata onew semangat,

_"ayoooo!"_ jawab mereka serempak

**TBC **

di reviw yaaaaaaa reviw


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Tokoh" naruto nya saya curi dari masashi sensei #di bunuh masashi kishimotoSementara member shinee adalah suami ane #di sate soomanOke yang benar NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND SHINEE BY SMENTERTAINMENT**.

**Warning : **

**Gaje, Typo, OOC, Little yaoi, abal, garing. **

**Genre : **

**Humor, yaoi ringan, dll **

**Summary : **

**Para team naruto mendapat misi mengisi acara show di korea... namanya NARSIS BERSAMA. Dan mereka disana melawan SHINEE BB terkenal korea, **

**~~~~ happy reading ~~~~ **

**NARUTO TEAM'S POV **

hari ini naruto, itachi, tobi, deidara _(naruto cs)_ dan sasuke berangkat menuju ke korea. yap... tepatnya dorm shinee.

tentunya kerna mereka ninja mereka berangkat lompat-lompat ke atap gedung, padahal sooman sudah memberi tsunade uang jaminan untuk naik becak tapi karna tidak elitnya kendaraan itu, maka tsunade membiarkan mereka lompat-lompat sementara uangnya di korup ke meja judi.

_#tsunade: sepikiran sama kau nari-chan. buat apa naik kendaraan butut memalukan. mending aku korup uangnya dan biarin mereka lompat-lompat kan gak memalukan!# nari-chan: godaime memalukan =.=#_

sementara itu para ninja-ninja mengenaskan #plaked# sedang lompat- lompat menuju gedung 'SM ENTERTAINTMENT' sebagai tujuan utama mereka.

" yosh... kita akan ke gedung SM ent dulu! deidara... tolong jangan pelit yah... keluarkan pasta gigi di kantungmu buat burung raksasa biar kita cepet sampai!" pinta kakashi sambil puppy eyes no jutsu.

" gak mau un... nanti cakra ku yang habis un!" tolak deidara.

" dei-chann,,,,,,, " pangil kakek keriput itachi sambil noel-noel deidara " apa un!" balasnya ketus.

" jangan galak-galak sama abang dong dei-chan...tolong yah, kasih kendaraan burung seni-mu itu. kalo dei-chan bersedia tachi-kun akan cium dei-chan dech!" rayu itachi.

" heh... kakek pedofil! mana mau gue lho cium un. ntar gue aduin sasori danna my lovely un, biar kau di jadiin boneka un !" ancamnya.

mendengar kata sasori itachi cemburu membara dan mengeluarkan amaterasu yang membakar pantat tobi.

" ittai senpai... kalo mau grepe-grepe pantat tobi, jangan dengan hasrat amaterasu panasmu. kasian tobi anak baik jadi gak punya pantat nich!" keluh tobi terkena amaterasu.

" siapa juga yang mau nge grepe kakek madara pedofil tua. lagian tobi anak autis najong gue" sembur itachi.

" lagian dei-chan terimalah hatiku, jangan serahkan hatimu pada barbie poker face si sasori itu hueeee...!" kata itachi nangis bombai.

" fuuuuuuuh...mengurangi cakraku dan membuat burung untuk di tumpangi lebih mudah un, daripada menahan ke norakan uchiha keriput ini un _#gomen FG itachi just kidding hehehe XD#_ "

dan akhirnya deidara mau membuat burung untuk mereka tumpangi.

" heh... ayam uchiha ajaran apa yang di terapkan ke keluarga lho un, hingga menciptakan kakek keriput yang sama autisnya dengan tobi yang tidak lain adalah madara sang uchiha, dan kau ayam dingin menyebalkan un?"

" cih... terserah lho, emang 2 uchiha #nunjuk tobi dan itachi# itu mencoreng klan gue. lho gak ngerti penderitaan gue hidup bersama mereka!" balas sasuke, dan deidara cuma berdecih kesal. lalu naruto menyahut.

" oi teme... itachi nii itu manis dan ramah hargailah dia meskipun keriputnya merusak uchiha, kalau tobi ini emang autis sich heheheh...!" tambah naruto.

" urusai dobe... kau lebih autis dan hiperaktif dari tobi." ledek sasuke.

" apa katamu teme? dasar kau itu pantat ayam. tentu saja kau diam-diam autis... kalau tobi maniac lollipop, kau itu maniak tomat bahkan boxermu berwarna mejikuhibiniu dengan gambar tomat. lalu mangekyomu saja bentuknya seperti ujung tomat _#ituloh yang mangekyo sasuke bentuknya kayak bunga#_" jelas naruto panjang lebar membuka aib rivalnya itu.

twitch...

perempatan muncul di jidat sasuke namun tampang stoicnya di munculkan _#uchiha men# nari-chan: cih...!#_

" aduh itachi senpai, dei senpai, naruto-kun, sasuke - kun jangan omongin tobi ah... tobi anak baik belom siap terkenal. tobi takut jadi idola kalian." ungkap tobi secara nasib dan semua cuma bisa 'SWEATDROP'.

" sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan dan kau sasuke jangan coret-coret topengku dengan gambar tomat!" kata kakashi yang topengnya bergambar tomat dengan logo 'TOMATEME' yang kepanjangannya 'TOMATO LOVE TEME'

yah, begitulah resikonya sasuke bergaul dengan sai mempunyai efek samping suka coret-coret getoh dan yah, sasuke ketularan sai yang pake baju india sedangkan sasuke pake baju dengan dada ter-ekspos #pakaian sasuke waktu di shippuden pertama#. bukan hanya itu, sauske juga coret-coret gambar tomat ampe perut sai pun di jadiin bahan coretan.

sepertinya obsesi naruto pada ramen di kalahkan oleh ka autisan yang baru saja ter lahir pada sasuke bahwa dia maniak tomat.

setelah beberapa abad, beberapa generasi, beberapa airmata, beberapa peperangan, beberapa penderitaan, dan itu tidak mungking pikir author. mereka akhirnya sampai dengan cengo dan ndesonya naruto cs berlagak seperti gaptek.

_#maklum konoha itu jaman apa nah shinee di jaman apa XD# _

_duarrr...duarrr...duarrr_... suara petasan menggema di atas langit.

" whoooaaaa... apa yang di atas itu un. sangat indah un. tapi lebih indah seni ku un!" kagum deidara.

" senpai... senpai...itu sangat indah daripada seni senpai yang gaje dan terkesan semuanya bentuk putih, kalo yang di atas kan mejikuhibiniu lebih berwarna." Kata tobi dengan polosnya tanpa tau kalau itu membuatnya terancam bahaya.

" TOBIIII... AKU AKAN MELEDAKKANMU KE NERAKA! " teriak didara marah pada tobi

" teknik C4 karura. KATSU! " ucap deidara melancarkan pembunuhannya.

_Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr..._

" kyyyyyaaaaa... senpai gomen ma senpai... kyaaaaaaaa! "

Tobi terlempar ala tim rocket bareng paus akrobatis, Menuju rasi bintang paling manis...

Sayangnya bintang itu tidak berkenan dengan kehadiran tobi dan menendangnya kembali ke naruto cs. _#poop tobi eh... poor tobi#_

Sementara itu di sisi lain...

SHINEE MEMBER'S POV

" hehhh... kalian mau pergi kemana budak-budakku?"

Glek...

Semua member shinee termasuk sang cicak di dinding meneguk ludah _#plaked#_

"wa...waeyo ahjjushi?" tanya para member shinee barengan secara gugup karena ngeri mendengar kata _'budakku'_ dari sooman tercinta. _#hooeeekksss#_

" kalian tunggu disini sebentar sampai tamu kita dari konoha datang siapa suruh kalian pargi hah?" bentak sooman dengan garangnya membuat semuanya mematung.

_Kriiiik...kriiik...krikk..._

Terjadi keheningan sampai makanae taemin membuka suara.

"eomma... belikin taem ice cream dong " rajuk taem dengan manja sambil monyongin bibirnya pada key.

" ehmmm... eh, tunggu sebentar ini eomma ambilkan. Nah ini! " kata key sambil ngambilin taem ice cream panci kesayangannya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kulkas darurat.

_#hohoho... hampir mirip kantung doraemon#_

" gomawo eomma... yey!" teriak taem girang dengan autisnya.

Kita tinggalkan 2 anak dan ibu itu yah beralih pada jonghyun yang sekarang ber-lebay ria bersama se kyung dalam telfon.

" se kyung noona... pipimu bagai bakpau cintaku ' ah... bisa saja abang kan emang manis ' se kyung noona aku bermimpi kau hamil. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menghamalimu sayang ' ah abang kan si ganteng raja pervert ehehehe... ' iya, hatiku dag dig dug mendengar suaramu ' aniyo chagi bukan dag dig dug gempa, tapi dag dig dug getaran cinta chagi ' nado saranghae chagi!"

_Tuuuut... tuuuuut...tuuuuuuut..._ suara jonghyun menutup telfonnya.

Semuanya melotot ke arah jonghyun.

" waeyo? " tanya jonghyun singkat dengan innocentnya.

" paboya... kau ini pervert. Kita ini mau ngisi acara dan latian eh malah lho jong sibuk ber-pervert ria bersama se kyung. Lama-lama aku ambil key dari tanganmu " omel onew pada jonghyun.

" andwaeee... key milikku dan se kyung mau jadi milikku (?) "

" hah... siapa juga yang mau sama maniak ayam nanti jadi flu burung " ucap key sarkastik.

Onew pundung di pojokan sambil di kencingin ayam _#taboked#_

" khukhukhu,,,, aku menang " inner jonghyun.

" dan aku lebih tidak mau dengan DINOHEAD PERVERT! " ucap key sarkastik dengan penekanan pada 2 kata terakhir.

Sekarang jonghyun yang pundung sambil di grep-grepe ama tirex (?) karna mirip miss dino kekasihnya mr. Tirex _#LOL!#_

_#jong : emang lo kate ini jaman purba!# nari-chan : mian, bukannya oppa datang dari jaman purba ke jaman 2012 ?# jong : tabok nari-chan.#_

Sementara jonghyun sedang ber-pundung ria. Onew lagi asyik makan ayam dari kulkas darurat key yaitu PANCI (?).

" nyem...nyem,,,,nyem... key chagi, abang berani taruhan kalo gak ada yang menarik dari ninja konoha itu selain ayam!" tantang onew.

Key nampak berpikir tapi terlintas di pikirannya ada yang mirip ayam, dan bingo... key mau nerimanya dan memunculkan seringai iblis.

" ok hyung... kalo aku menang kau harus teriak SOOMAN SEORANG PEDOFIL!" balas key.

" kalo aku menang jadilah istriku ya key. Biar aku dapat ayam gratismu tiap hari hehehe..."

' _gak akan pernah, liat aja nanti khukhukhu...' _inner key.

Setelah taruhan tadi, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu...

_Tok...tok...tok..._

**NORMAL POV**

_Tok... tok,,,tok..._

" sumimasen... kami dari ninja konoha " mereka datang dan masuk.

" ah, hai'... masuk-masuk taemin, bukakan pintunya " perintah sooman dan pintupun di buka.

Datanglah makhluk durian _(naruto),_ makhluk keriput _(itachi),_ mulut _4 (deidara),_ anak ayam _(sasuke)_ dan anak autis _(tobi). #di bunuh naruto fc#_

Saat n aruto cs masuk mereka hanya saling pandang.

_Kriiik...kriiikk...kriiiikk..._

" bulu ayam yang langka wowwww! " kata onew terpesona dengan rambut sasuke seperti bulu ayam terobosan baru dan grepe-grepe rambut sasuke. _#inget... terpesona sama rambutnya, bukan orangnya!#_

" gyahahahahahahahaha...hahahaha... buahahahahahahah... " para ninja konoha tertawa mendengar celetukan onew tadi dan para member shinee cuman bisa cengo dan kedip-kedip aja.

" ehem hyung kau terpesona dengan rambut sasuke ? " ujar key sambil ber-dehem.

" sangat terpesona key, sungguh anugrah yg langka! " seru onew girang.

" janga lupa taruhanmu hyung " kata key mengingatkan.

_Hening..._

_Hening,,,,_

_Hening..._

" andwae...! " teriak onew histeris.

" cepat lakukan atau aku akan menghancurkan semua ayammu di dalam kulkas daruratku ini _#baca: panci# "_

" arasseo key. Huhuhuhuhuu... kalau aku mati di tangan sooman, kuburkan aku di piramid cleopatra ya key ! "

" banyak bacot lho, cepetannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." bentak key.

Dengan kecpatan yellow flash milik yondaime hokage onew melesat ke atap gedung SM ENTERTAINMENT dan membawa mikrofon dan berteriak keras-keras.

" SOOMAN SEORANG PEDOFIL...! "

Semua yang mendengar cengo. Semuah bilang _' hahhhhh...'_ lalu tertawa. Ada juga yang mencibir, tapi di sensor author.

" berarti sooman ahjjushi pedofil ? " seru member shinee minus key dengan melongo.

" hahhhhhh... berarti kita di beri tugas oleh seorang pedofil? Huaaaa... tobi anak baik gak mau di grepe-grepe daun tua _#nunjuk sooman# _" jerit tobi histeris.

" sok muda lho un. Lho kan juga daun tua un, iya kan KAKEK MADARA un? " cibir deidara.

" psssttt... jangan bongkar aib tobi, atau senpai aku kirim ke dimensi lain " ancam tobi sambil berbisik mode madara. _#aib mdara terbongkar, ternyata dia sayko. Bisa autis, bisa ganas. XD#_

Tiba-tiba sooman menyahut menahan malu dan nyengir gaje.

" heheheh... maaf semuanya, jangan dengarkan kata-kata autis dari ayam kampung di atas _#a.k.a onew#_ dia selalu gila. Permisi sebentar, saya mau membersihkan kotoran secara semangat. " pamit sooman dengan aura kehitaman psikopat.

Semua cengo, Sooman mlengos keluar begitu saja, dan obrolan di mulai 2 anak autis _#a.k.a taemin dan tobi # taboked#_

" mau ice cream? " tawar taemin pada tobi dengan polosnya.

" kawaiiiii... ehm, apa itu ice cream? _#nari-chan : ndeso!#_ " teriak tobi dan bertanya pada taemin.

" nich, coba rasain rasanya " lalu taemin nyodorin ice cream nya dan di makan oleh tobi. Tobi berbinar matanya dengan background bunga sakur dan berkata...

" enak sekali, boleh tobi makan semuanya? Sebagai gantinya tobi akan kasih lollipop tobi padamu sebagai balasan. " tawar tobi dan di balas anggukan kecil oleh taemin, lalu dia men comot lollipop tobi dan makan secara tukar-menukar antara 2 makhluk autis yang baik dan merepotkan #plaked#. #masih jaman barter ya?#

Kita tinggalkan 2 anak autis itu dan beralih ke sooman.

Sooman berlari ke arah puncak gedung dan menemukan onew.

_GLEK..._

Onew meneguk ludah dan ber-sumpah serapah dan menyesal mengapa dia nantang ley buat taruhan. Sekarang matilah onew di tangan sooman sebentar lagi.

" j...je...jeong...jeongmal mi... mianhae ah...ahjjushi... " seru onew dengan tergagap.

" ONNNNEEEEWWWWWWWWWW... ikut saya ke HELL ROOM sekarang juga!" perintah sooman dengan membentak.

_#Sejak kapan sooman punya hell room? Hanya ane yang tau.#_

Lalu onew di seret ke hell room milik sooman karena membuat dia marah dan memfitnahnya bahwa dia seorang pedofil.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara...

' _kyyyyyaaaaaaaa... '_

' _aaaaaaaaaaaaarrgggggghhh... '_

' _uwaaaa... '_

' _sakkkkkiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt... '_

' _hiiiiiaaaaaaaa... '_

Setelah 5 menit onew di kuliti, 2 menit di cambuki, 10 menit di bakar, 3 menit di tendang-tendang, 15 menit di cakarin, 5 menit di banting-banting, 7 menit di cubiti, 8 menit di lempari, 6 menit di cekik, 3 menit di masukin ke jamban orang desa. Akhirnya penyiksaan berakhir dan jika readers mau, readers bisa hitung waktunya heheheh... XD

Setelah penyiksaan selesai, onew kembali ke ruangan dengan tampang ancur dari seorang pangeran menjadi SHREK (?).

Key yang melihat terkikik menang dan menyeringai ala iblis dengan inner ' angap saja balasan membuatku susah dengan nafsu ayammu khu...khu...khu... '

" na...nani ada ' CHIBI HULK ' disini " seru itachi melihat onew dengan tampang SHREK karna wajahnya jadi ijo efek masuk ke jamban. _#warna dari apa yah? Kekekeke... XD#_

" bodoh...dia itu yang tadi teriak pedofil baka aniki " seru sasuke sambil meledek itachi.

" hah... baka otoutou dia bau sekali " seru itachi menahan bau.

" hah... iya teme bau banget tapi kok dia copycat hulk yah ?" kata naruto dengan tololnya _#plaked#_

" masuklah ke jamban dan temukan jawabannya disitu dobe ! " kata sasuke.

" hah... ogah.." tolak naruto.

" uhh un... dia lebih bau dan menyeramkan dari kisame un " kata deidara yang juga mual dengan bau kreasi jamban.

" sou ka senpai? Perasaan, dia mirip kacang hijau gagal tanam senpai " kata tobi lebih tolol _#taboked#_

" onew hyung jadi begitu karena siksaan sooman ahjjushi ' TOPI ' " kata jonghyun menjelaskan.

" heh... namaku ' TOBI ' bukan ' TOPI ' " kata tobi meralatnya.

" terserah gue mau panggil lho apa aja TOPI, mulu-mulut gue sendiri " balas jonghyun.

" kalau tobi bukan anak baik tobi udah pindahin kau ke dimensi lain " sungut tobi.

" lhu bukan baik tapi autis 'TOPI ' " tambah jonghyun yang membuat tobi si anak autis marah.

" dasar DINOHEAD TAMPANG PERVERT ! " kata tobi minghilangkan aksen anak baiknya sambil merajuk seperti anak TK.

" hah... tampang gue sangat mirip dinosaurus ya? Dia langsung bisa nyebutin julukan sakral gue " batin jonghyun.

Setelah debat masing – masing akhirnya sooman angkat bicara.

" diam semuaaaa! " kata sooman memberi peringatan.

" acaranya di mulai besok dan para ninja konoha akan menginap di dorm shinee sampai acara ini selesai ! " jelas sooman telak.

_Kriiik..._

_Kriiik... _

_Krikkk,.,..._

" andwae... ! " teriak semua member bersamaan.

" aku gak mau dapurku di pecahin oleh makhluk durian _( naruto )_, makhluk ayam _( sasuke ),_ kakek keriput _( itachi ),_ penjahat ber-masker _( kakashi ),_

Mulut berganda dengan gender gak jelas _( deidara ),_ dan power ranger anak autis _(tobi)_ " tolak key secara histeris dan mendapat death glare dari ninja konoha.

" che... tampangmu saja seperti nenek sihir feminim " seru naruto kepada key secara telak dan membuat key tertohok, lalu mengeluarkan alat kejut dari pancinya dan membuat naruto kejang-kejang _#makin mirip kantong doraemon -.-#_

" dasar duren asem, gini-gini gue itu cute dan manis. Kagak kayak lho mirip kucing garong dengan 3 kumis gak jelas " ledek key balik.

" gahhh... di konoha aku mendapat gelar cowok paling manis!" seru naruto berbangga diri.

" di konoha doank, kasian banget lho " ejek key.

Naruto hendak membalas tapi keburu di serobot ayam yang numpang lewat a.k.a sasuke

" ck... diamlah dobe! Kau berisik di semua tempat " kata sasuke dan naruto cuman menjitak sasuke.

" wah, sasuke-kun bijak dan keren! " kata taemin sambil mata lope-lope pada sasuke.

" gue setuju ama key, gue gak mau taem gue yang polos di nodai oleh ayam biru ini _#nunjuk sasuke# _" bantah minho cemburu nich.

" hah,,,, siapa juga yang mau dengan kembaran tobi yang autis _#nunjuk taemin#_ dasar KODOK KERORO !" kata sasuke dan mengejek minho keroro.

" cih... awas kau ! " ancam minho.

" iya, lagipula anak autis bertopeng ini akan membuat dorm kita di penuhi semut karna lollipopnya " seru jonghyun ikutan.

" tobi anak baik, bukan autis... dirimu itu anak pervert dari jaman dinosaurus sama seperti tampangmu " seru tobi jengkel.

" ehmm... sebagai leader saya setuju aja karena ayam biru itu menguntungkan heheheh... " seru onew nyengir gaje.

" heh... apa lho kate ? jangan apa-apain otuotou gue, entar gue bakar lho sama api hitam ! " ancam itachi.

" api hitam ? ehmm... kau juga menguntungkan. Entar keluarkan api hitammu untuk buat ayam bakar, menguntungkan juga tampang keriputmu itu " kata onew dengan rasa tak bersalah dan mendapat deathglare dari itachi.

" halah... sudah – sudah jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kalian antarkan para ninja konoha ini ke dorm kalian dan menginap disana sampai acara besok tiba. kalau kalian semua membantah, nasib kalian sama dengan onew yang aku bawa ke hell room mengerti ! " perintah sooman dan di sertai ancaman mengerikan.

Semua Cuma manggut-manggut dan menurut karena tidak mau bernasib seperti onew menjadi makhluk ancur berwarna hijau dan bau hasil kreasi jamban.

**TBC**

TBC dulu yah !

REVIEW PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

Anyeong ngepost FF baru nih….

Nie bakal jdi ff kolaborasi antara ak Ldrd Kyuon dengan Narita

Don't like don't read

**DISCLAIMER**

**Tokoh" naruto nya saya curi dari masashi sensei #di bunuh masashi kishimoto**

**Sementara member shinee adalah suami ane #di sate sooman**

**Oke yang benar NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND SHINEE BY SM ENTERTAINMENT.**

**cast : SHINEE DAN TEAM NARUTO **

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Little yaoi, abal, garing.**

**Genre : Humor, yaoi ringan, dll**

**Summary : Para team naruto mendapat misi mengisi acara show di korea... namanya NARSIS BERSAMA. Dan mereka disana melawan SHINEE BB terkenal korea,**

**~~~~ happy reading ~~~~**

***^.^* KONOHA *^.^***

di depan gedung SMent

"eh? Kita naik ap y ke rumahnya si shinee?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto

"mungkin naik odong odong:

"hhhhuaaaaaaaaa odong odong asyikk" tobi ginjal ginjal autis

"kita naik pasta giginya si deidara aj" itachi lirik lirik deichan

"ogah nie sisanya mau ak buat gosok gigi nti" deichan menggila

Tiba tiba datanglah sebua mobil, kendaraan yg akan dinaiki mereka menuju dorm

"eeeeeeeeeee benda apaan ne?" kaget kakashi sambil meluk sasuke

"ehem… sensei kau ini berat = =''"

"maaf maaf " ^^v

"waaaaaaaaa ada donat (ban)" tobi langsung lari dan menggigit ban yg ia kira donat "ai…gigiku" giginya protol #au bahasa apaan ne? Ldchan : gag perlu tau"

"waaaaaaaa besar sekali benda ini!" naruto langsung memeluk mobil

Tiba tiba pintu mobil terbuka sendiri

"hhuuuuaaaaaaa ini pasti menggunakan magic?!" itachi terbelalak kaget

"wah ini pasti sihirnya mas deddy cobuzier" sahut naruto

"dasar baka dobe, ini kan sulapnya pak tarno #plak#parah sassu chaan#" ngawur sasuke

"sudah ayo kita masuk un" aja deichan yg masih waras

Mereka masuk ke mobil dan berangkat menuju dorm shinee

Sementara di perjalan semua member shinee ngomel ngomel sendiri

"aisshh ini nanti tidur harus ad mereka para ninja kampungan, apa lagi sie naruto it dasar kucing garong hih!" kesal key

"He'embh nanti kalo sasuke ngpa ngapain taeminku gimana . Aku gag mauu!" gila minho sie kodok dari incheon

"dasar lo lebih baik anak gue sama sauske daripada sama lo, cuih " bales key. Minho nangis kejer kejer

"gue gag mau ktemu manusia sie mulut banyak nan tak jelas jenisnya it" geram jjonghyun

"ak tidak mau mereka mangambil ayamku" onew langsung mendpat 12345 jitakan #tu darimna?

"Aku tak ingin berbagi ice cream, susu dengan anak autis itu" death glare taemin keluar

"ealah kau kan juga autis taem" sahut jjonghyun yg langsung membuat taemin mewek mewek

Kita tinggal shinee yg sedang berngomel ngomel ria

Shinee dan tim dari Konoha telah datang, mereka masuk satu per satu kalo bareng bareng nti gag cukup pintunya

Mereka masuk di ruang TV

"la la la la la, film Barbie udah mulai ayo kita liha" kata taemin sambil mencet remote

Tiba tiba tobi yg ad dibelakangnya kaget

"waaaaaaaa apaan tuh, musuh #lemparkunai dan TV langsung rusak"

Taemin yg tadinya senyum krn Barbie mermaid tale nya udah mulai skg wajahnya berganti geram

"apa yg kau lakukan dengan TV ku!. Kamu tau kagak nie nyicil 4 tahun tau #artis miskin#plak#. Dan..dan.. itu tadi adalah Barbie kesukaanku ! hhhhueeee Eomma!" taemin nangis kejer kejer sambir nyium tipi #==''

tiba tiba Key datang sambil membawa golok

"lo apain anak gue ha?!"

"ak cma lempar kunai di benda itu #nunjuk tipi"

"apppppppuuaaaaa!, itu tipi nyicil 4 tahun, terus cicilannya juga belom lunas dasar lo anak autis!"

"eh, tobi itu anak baik, gag autis Cuma rada gila #lo?"

"dasar ! #siap ayunkan golok"

Tiba tiba naruto datang

"eh? Ngapain lo?! Mau ngapain tobi?" Tanya naruto sambil menangkis ayunan golok Key

"menurut lo!"

"menurut gue lo mau motong tobi y?"

"iya!"

"y udah sebagai cowok terimut disini saya mengikhlaskan" naruto senyum senyum, tobi death glare

"elo?. Imut?. Dari mananya ha kucing garong?!"

"dari senyumku"

"imutan gue tau!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"gue tau" datanglah onew sambil tersenyum imut sekali sumpah deh gue gag bohong sumpah imut bgt #abaikan author ini

Onew langsung mendapat lemparan Kunai naruto dan Lempara golok Key. #sadis bgt seh

Onew yg baru saja hampir. saya ulangi HAMPIR… saya tebalkan HAMPIRR… saya garis bawahi HAMPIRR terkena kunai dan golok pun berjalan ke dapur. Pada saat perjalanan di dapur ia melihat sasuke yg sedang berbincang bincang dengan senseinya yaitu KAKASHI

Onew yg tepat di belakang sasukepun tersenyum, karena melihat rambut sasuke.

Ia membayangkan rambt sasuke itu adalah bulu tepat di butt ayam yg indah

"wahhh,,,, ak tak pernah bertemu bulu pantat ayam seindah ini" kata onew

Saat onew ingin melahap rambut sasuke tiba tiba sasuke berbalik

"hai ap yg kau lakukan!"

"aa…aaa..aaaku tidak melakukan appun"onew tersenyum kaku

"bneran?"

"a…aku hanya terpukauu dengan rambutmu itu"

"rambutku ini memang indah #ngibas ngibas rambut" #thor : awas kutunya terbang semu tuh #author dichidori sasuchan#

"iya indah sekali"

"seperti ap indahnya?" Tanya sasuke dengan mata berbinar binar

"seperti pantat ayam"

"(-_-lll)"

"ayolah kesini pantat ayam" Onew berusaha meraih rambut sasuke dan sasuke berhasil menghindar

Mereka bermain kejar kejaran mengelilingi dorm, disaat sasuke berlari ia menabrak minho yg sedang berpose di depan kaca #narsis bok

"hei! Ap yg kau lakukan?"

"gomen gomen minho aku sedang di kejar kejar makhluk aneh itu #nunjuk onew yg berlari sambil tersenyumgaje beutd tapi ttp ganteng#"

"tapi seharusnya kau gunakan mata dong kalo lari, gag liat ap kodok dari incheon berdiri disini"

"emank kenapa? Masalah buat lo?"

"masalah la, lo nabrak gue kok"

"emank masalah buat gue, enggak kan =p"

Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan

Disaat yg bersamaan pun onew menabrak itachi yg sedang merayu rayu deidara #dasaar

Bruakk, glotang, plek, crot, pluk, duak

"aduhhh sakitnya" rintih onew sambil memegangin buttnya

"aduh nie anak gimana sih jalannya"

"aissh mianhae org keriput"

"heii., aku ini masih muda hanya saja wajahku menua#plak"

"tetap saja kau TUA"

"hai kau itu yg TUA"

"TUA dari mna?. Liat deh pipiku yg chubby ini dan wajahku yg imut ini. Apakah aku terlihat TUA?"

"tapi umurmu TUA"

"Yg penting wajahku tak menua =p"

Onew berjalan pergi sambil membawa deathglare

"cih.." itachi pergi ke kamar mandi ngapainnya saya gag mau tahu

deidara yg akhirnya bersyukur karena telah lolos dari itachi berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh kantung berisi tanah liat di meja makan lalu meninggalkannya

setelah Itachi keluar dari Kamar mandi masuklah sang Dino jjong yg kepengen mandi setelah 5 bulan gag mandi #dicekik Blingers

di kamar mandi jjong sedang asyik berselca ria sampai dia sadar pasta giginya habis

"OOOOOEEEEEEEEE YG DILUAR SANA AMBILIN PASTA GIGI DONG!"

Ternyata yg lewat di depan adalah Kakashi

"pasta gigi?" Tanya ulang kakashi

"yoi bang"

"ok bentar y"

Kakashi berjalan menuju dapur mencari pasta gigi, dan ia melihat kea rah kantong milik deidara

"emm kalo tidak salah seingetku deichan bilang kalo ini pasta gigi itachi pun bilang cperti itu, berarti ini dia pasta gigi"

Dengan sigap kakashi mengambil kantong milik deidara dan memberikannya pada jonghyun

"ini bos pasta giginya"

"he? Inii pasta gigi y?"

"kata deichan seperti itu"

"emm baiklah" jong menganmbilnnya dan sgera memakainya

Di dapur deidaara sibuk mencari kantongnya

"ealah ning ndi to kantongku (dimana kantongku)?. Padahal tak seleh kne lo? (padahal ak taruh disini)"

Daeidara mencari terus dan terus pada akhirnya mta nya tertuju pada barang yg dibawa jjonghyun

"hei! Itukan milikku un, kau mencurinya ya un?"

"un? Hei nama ku jong bukan un"

"aisshh un itu kata kata sisipanku jong un"

"namaku jonghyun bukan jong un"

"y sudah un, kembalikan barang yg kau curi itu"

"he? Curi? Ak hanya minta"

"minta? Kau buat ap un?"

"untuk gosok giigi?"

"he? Gosok gigi kok pkek itu un?"

"katanya kakashi ini pasta gigi"

"=='' kakashi baka .

"emank knp?"

"itu bukan pasta gigi… itu tanah liat yg bisa ak bentuk lalu bisa kuledakan dengan 1 kata saja"

"APPPPPAAAA!" HIDUNG JONG MELEBAR ==

"mau aku ledakan?!" #smirk

"ja..jangan jangan!" jong berlari sampai ke hari author #eaaakk eaaakkk

Di tengah keributan tiba tiba ada yg mengetuk pintu #jduarr jduaar maaff salah efek suara #tok tok tok tok petok

Minho berjalan membuka pintu, dan ternyata disana ada sasori yg membawa sejumlah boneka

"maaf bang gag pesen boneka"

"eittss bentar dulu saya disini mau numpang menginap" kata saori sau tiram #dibantai sasori

"he?. Disini bukan penginapan bang?"

"eh? Ktanya TUAN SOMANLEE saya disuruh tinggal disini"

"he?. Emank kau siapa?"

"saya sasori saya disuruh menjadi MC diacara SIAP NARSIS SIAP DONG!" #saori sambil begaya begaya aala MC mending kalian bayangin sendiri

"ahh.. silahkan masuk"

Didalam sasori bersweatdrop ria melihat keributan yg terjadi

"a…apa..apaan ini?"

"sudahlah lebih baik kita menjauh dari keributan ini" kata minho

Karena malam semakin larut mereka pun bersiap siap untuk tidur, dan akan bertarung narsis dikeesokan harinya

Akan terjadi keributan sperti ap lagi… I don no


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : SHINEE dan tokoh-tokoh naruto.**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**SHINEE by SM Entertainment**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Little yaoi, abal, dll.**

**Me : Akhirnya, jumpa lagi dengan ane author baru yang polos dalam membuat cerita.**

**Sasori : Halah...elu mah bukan polos, tapi minta di ' poles ' _wkwkwkwkw..._.!**

**Itachi : ini nich, Author yang banyak alesan dan kacangan.**

**Me : _hiks..._tachi-kun jahat _# nangis bombay #_**

**Kakashi : _oi...oi..._kok gw elo masukin dalam fic ini?**

**Me : Sensei cuman berperan nganterin tokoh utama doank kok wakkakak!**

**Kakashi : _woooottt..._gw yang cakep kok jadi pengantar doank? _# siapin mangekyo #_**

**Me _: hueeee...go..._.gomen sensei, demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Sasuke : motto fic elu selalu _' demi kelancaran cerita '_ kayak gw yang sebagai tokoh utama belom elo munculin di fic elo yg satunya!**

**Me : _ssssttt..._.ini bukan fic elo, ini fic lain. Jadi, jangan bicara disini!**

**Sasuke : _cih!_**

**Naruto : berisik dah, gw bogem satu-satu nich _# nampilin cakarnya kyuubi #_**

**Tobi : senpai, tobi anak baik gk mau ribut!**

**Key : Shawol durhaka lho, elo nistain gue sebagai bias elo di fic ini # teplok nari-chan #**

**Me : _aisssshhh._..sakit oppa, _mian...mian..._demi kelancaran cerita, tentunya harus nista!**

**Sasuke : Thu kan, motto cerita yang murahan !**

**Me : Trademark elo juga murahan sas...cuman _HN...HN...HN.._..doank!**

**Jong : kenapa gue nista banget disini _#nangis bombay #_**

**Me : _# abaikan #_**

**Onew : gue yang paling tersiksa disini # jurus 1000 malam penderitaan ayam #**

**Me : _# sweatropped #_ jurus apa, dan sejak kapan oppa punya jurus itu?**

**Minho : persatukan gue sama taem atau elo gue kasih racun kodok Incheon nich ! **

**Me : _hiiieee...nae...nae...oppa._ jangan racunin yah!**

**Minho : bagus!**

**Taem : thor, aku sebagai pemain, request di kasih scene kissing sama sasuke-kun dong!**

**Sakura : _# nyempil #_ eh, gak bisa. Sasu-kun milikku nari-chan _Shannnnnarrroooo...!_**

**Sasuke : cinta dan hati gue cuman milik DOBE gue seorang!**

**Naruto : _# blushing #_**

**Me : _halah_...makin kacau! Deidara, tolong ya!**

**Deidara : baka un. Lebih baik mulai nyoook un!**

**All : _ha'i...!_ happy reading minna-san !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

.

.

_# pagi hari #_

.

" _hooooaaammm..._ " terdengar suara beberapa makhluk nista yang sedang menguap karena selesai bangun tidur. _#di bantai Naruto cs dan member Shinee #_

" Sasori no Danna...Sasori no Danna...Sasori no Danna...! " terdengar suara cempreng dari makhluk mulut 3 nista dan gak jelas kelaminnya a.k.a Deidara.

" berisik lho, gw kasih Satetsu Kaiho baru tau rasa nanti. " ucap the next pinokio a.k.a Akasuna no Sasori om-om_ kiiiyuuuuttttt_ gak jelas umurnya.

" aku senang Sasori no Danna ikut kesini, ah...partner cintaku ! " ucap deidara manja pada sang Saori saos tiram, eh...maksudnya Sasori. Tapi yang di gelayuti hanya memasang wajah mengantuk.

" _geeeezzzz..._dei-chan, jangan deket-deket orang yang gak jelas umurnya dong ! " ucap Itachi panas dengan nada cemburu.

" apa sih un. Tachi un sirik saja un ! " ucap deidara kesal.

" meskipun umur gue gak jelas, yang penting gue cakep dan di taksir cewek-cewek, cowok-cowok, sampek bencong di sebelah gue juga naksir _# lirik deidara #_dan elo, elo itu masih muda umur 21 tahun. Tapi wajah elo keriput gak ketulungan, dan tua sebelum waktunya." ucap sasori masih dengan tampang mengantuk. _#me : please saso-kun, melek dong! # sasori : ogah! #_

" dei-chan _hiks..._balaslah cintaku ini, aku sungguh mencintaimu! " kata Itachi memohon sambil nangis bombay yang keterlaluan jeleknya #plak#

" gak mau, gue cintanya sama Sasori no Danna un! "

" dei-dei, kamu emang makhluk yang imut...! " kata Sasori sambil meluk deidara. Deidara cuman berseri-seri, Sasori senyum-senyum gaje karna dapat pelukan dari uke cantik yang gratis. Sementara Itachi, jangan di tanya lagi. Itachi udah jadi makhluk nista yang tengkurap dengan pantat menungging ke atas sambil patah hati.

" cinta gue bertepuk sebelah tangan_ huhuhu..._ ! " tangis Itachi dengan tragis dan nistanya.

" _hahahaha..._rasain lho, itu imbalan buat kakek tua sepertimu. " kata onew yang tiba-tiba datang maen nyempil di antara pasangan romantis dan seorang Uchiha ganteng yang patah hati.

" _urusai..._ngikut aja lho, emang lho punya pacar gitu. Wajah elo kan gak laku, dasar ayam nista ! " kata Itachi sebal dengan perkataan Onew yang maen nyelonong aja di saat hatinya hancur. Sementara dua sejoli tadi mlengos melanjutkan kemesraan mereka yang Author pun gak tau gimana _#ploookkk#_

" enak aja, gue bukan ayam nista kayak elo kakek nista. Nich yeobo gue nae chagiya Key...! " kata Onew yang narik Key entah darimana itu.

" apa sich, elu ganggu gue yang lagi asyik nimang taemin yang tidur dengan imutnya baka! " kata key jengkel yang selalu masang ekspresi emak-emak PMS. _#Key : nari-chan, jangan ngaku-ngaku istri gue, kalo elo nistain gue # me : mianhae nae Key #_

" nae Key, kita kan saling mencintai, iya kan? Iya kan? " kata onew dengan mata berbinar-binar tapi gak bisa melek _#plaaakk#_

" _heeekkk..._mencintai? apakah itu berhubungan dengan warna pink ? " tanya key dengan polos nan gobloknya.

_Kriikk..._

_Kriiikkk..._

_Kriiiikkk..._

" _buhahahhahaa..._ " tawa semua orang mendengar jawaban polos nan bodoh dari Almighty Key.

.

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

_._

Saat ini, Naruto cs akan berangkat menuju acara _' Siap narsis siap dong '_

" _yooosssshhh_... saatnya berangkat dattebayo " teriak Naruto sekenceng orang melahirkan

_# rasengan # _

" berisik lhu, Naruto. jangan teriak-teriak dong! Dasar **Monkey Flash! **" ucap key dengan nada sangat mengejek bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

" nanni dattebayo? Aku ini The next Yellow Flash, bukan Monkey Flash, bapak sihir feminim baka!" bantah Naruto dengan sarkastiknya.

" hah, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat! " kata minho yang merasa budeg telinganya oleh 2 bapak lampir feminim a.k.a Naruto dan Key.

Para member Shinee dan Naruto cs akhirnya sampai di acara show tersebut. Tentu dengan Sasori sebagai salah satu MC nya. Dan siapakah artis MC yang satunya lagi ? tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang _# di timpuk reader #._

.

.

.

" annyeong pemirsa yang menderita semuanya, saya Park Shin Hye sebagai artis korea yang menjadi MC bersama Sasori yang imut ini dari konoha akan membawa jalannya acara _' SIAP NARSIS SIAP DONG '_. Tepuk tangan semuanya! " kata Shin Hye sebagai kata penyambutan dalam acara ini.

_Plokkk..._

_Plokkkk... _

_Plokkkk..._

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari penonton yang bersemangat menyaksikan duet bintang dunia yaitu Naruto cs dan Shinee.

" _hahhaah..._arigatou atas sambutannya, gue kan emang _kiyuuuuttt! "_ kata Sasori yang lagi-lagi narsis.

" peraturan permainan ini adalah, member Shinee dan Naruto cs akan bertanding narsis yang pastinya lebih narsis dari gue. Penilainya akan dinilai dari pandangan penonton. 2 blok kursi A dan B dari Korea, dan 2 blok kursi C dan D dari konoha sehingga imbang. " kata Sasori nerangin yang lagi-lagi narsisnya _minta ampyuunnn!_

" disini tidak bisa di suap, tidak ada kecurangan karna memang kenarsisan itu alami dari diri kita sendiri. Tapi jangan harap peserta bisa menyuap juri atau krew lain! " kata Shine Hye yang membuat Naruto cs dan member Shinee _( kecuali Sasuke yang Yaoi #plak# )_ ngiler-ngiler ngeliat Park Shin Hye yang memang imut.

" bailah, ayo di mulai. Yang pertama, kita akan memberi pertanyaan dan permainan lainnya. Di mulai dari NARUTO VS KEY yey...tepuk tangan! " ucap Sasori dengan nada suara yang bikin budeg dan masih tebar pesona _# sasori : Satetsu Kaiho ! # me : kyyaaaaa ! #._

_Ploookk..._

_Ploookk..._

_Plokkkk..._

Suara tepuk tangan penonton kembali menggema.

" baik. Pertanyaan pertama! Apa yang kalian lakukan di waktu senggang? " tanya Shin Hye membawakan pertanyaan.

" kalo gue sich makan ramen, tidur, ngintipin Sakura-chan, berdebat dengan Teme. Itu saja ! " kata Naruto jujur yang sangat Bodoh_ #plak#._

" Dobe, kau itu milikku. Jangan dekat-dekat Sakura lagi! " kata Sasuke Cemburu.

" kalo gue yah, pasang muka baby face gue di cermin, pose di depan kamera bareng Jong hyung dengan boxer pink tercinta. " kata key berbinar-binar yang membuat penonton tepar pingsan mendengar pengakuannya.

" _nae..._.agak aneh ya _hahhaha..._ " kata Shin Hye sambil tertawa garing tapi sebenernya ngakak _#plak#_

" baiklah, silahkan para penonton memberikan penilaian. " kata Sasori mempersilahkan penonton memberikan penilaian.

Setelah beberapa lama dan hasilnya...

" hasil penilaian dari penonton konoha adalah, Naruto 35 % dan Key 65 % plus dapat tawa sadis dari penonton " kata Shin Hye. _# me : ya iyalah, siapa yang gak ngakak denger ' Boxer Pink ' dari mulut Key #_

" Nanni, kalian tidak mendukung The next Yellow Flash Hokage ini _huaaaa..._ " kata Naruto nangis bombai dan di timpukin sama penonton.

" dan, hasil penilaian dari penonton korea kita adalah, Naruto 40 % dan Key 60 % " kata Sasori membacakan hasil polling penonton korea.

" _hahahha..._gue menang lagi. Almighty Key dilawan, mati aja lho! " kata Key sinis pada Naruto.

" _geeeezz...kuso_! diam kau bapak sihir feminim! " kata Naruto yang emosi dengan emak key _#plookk#_

" _mwoya_...apa lho bilang? Dasar Monkey Flash pabo ! " kata Key tidak terima dengan julukan bapak sihir feminim. Dan dari situlah death glare menghancurkan dunia itu terjadi, tapi itu hanya hoax semata kok # ditimpuk reader #

" pertanyaan ke dua, saat temanmu dalam kesulitan apa yang kau lakukan. " tanya Sasori seraya membacakan pertanyaan ke dua.

" kalo gue, ya jelas ngebantuin lha. Itu aja! " kata Key dengan entengnya.

' simple banget! ' pikir Sasori dan Shin Hye sweatdrop bersamaan.

" kalo gue, hampirin temen gue yang kesulitan sambil ber slogan Uzumaki Naruto the next Yellow Flash datang Dattebayo! " kata Naruto dengan cengiran yang hampir aja mirip duo ijo royo-royo a.k.a Gai sensei dan Lee.

" _halah,_ elu mah kalo monyet ya monyet aja. Kagak usah jadi pahlawan beruk lhu! " kata key mengejek dengan menguap secara judes (?)

" apa lhu bilang. Eh, bapak sihir peot gak punya pipi, gue ini emang hebat kok. Gue kasih harem no jutsu rasain lho! " balas Naruto kesal.

" _watepel_! " seru Key alay _# de bantai Key #_

" apa, pel-pel an? " tanya Naruto yang budeg di saat gak tepat.

" _geeezzzz..._..lupakan saja pabo! " kata Key kesal.

" _wokeeee..._saatnya pemungutan suara. Para penonton yang ter nista, aku Sasori yang imut ini mempersilahkan kalian menilainya. " kata Sasori secara narsis dan secara tidak langsung menghina penonton. Tapi, karna Sasori dan penontonnya geblek. Makannya mereka gak merasa _# di bantai penonton dan Sasori #_

" _yak._...50 % Key dan 50 % Naruto. Kalian seri. " kata Shin Hye lagi dengan bertepuk tangan.

" _gahhh_...gue seri sama mak lampir ini . "

_Toooaaaannnggg..._

Terdengar suara panci ajaib Key berhasil kena telak ke kepala lancipnya Naruto dan terdengar rintihan suram...

" _Ittai dattebayo_...kau itu dasar ya! " kata Naruto merintih tidak elitnya lalu mengeluarkan mangkuk ramen jumbo yang ane sendiri pun tak tahu, dan di teplokin ke jidat Key hingga wajah key yang udah kempes jadi makin bobrok _# Key : 100 teplokan buat Nari-chan #_

" _aduh_...resiko satu dunia kartun dengan Naruto jadi merepotkan nan berisik! " umpat Sasori.

" mianhae Sasori-san, aku sendiri puyeng melihat tingkah Key si fashionista yang suka marah yang nista. " kata Shin Hye mijit-mijit kening.

" kalo liat mereka, bisa-bisa gue nyusul Itachi buat keriputan nich! " Sasori kembali mengeluh.

" _ok...ok...ok_...Naruto-kun dan Key, kalian berhenti. Nilai kalian seri. Kita lanjut ke Tokoh nista selanjutnya cape dech! " kata Shin Hye putus asa dengan peserta pertama.

" _hem._...sekarang giliran ONEW VS ITACHI. Berikan tepuk tangan kepada si Keriput Itachi, si Tuna netra Onew, dan si imut Sasori! " kata Sasori Narsis yang heboh _buaaangeeettt..._

" mian, Saso-Kun. Anda tidak termasuk kategori tepukan meriah penonton. " kata Shin Hye il feel sama Sasori.

" jinjjayo...pundung aja dech ! " kata Sasori yang akhirnya pundung di bawah rok Shin Hye lalu di tendang Yong Hwa CN BLUE _# darimana ? #_ lalu di tabokin masa sampek tepar beberapa second

_# plak #_

" ayo Onew oppa, Itachi kun. Giliran kalian _yippiiii! "_

_Plookkk..._

_Ploookk..._

_Plookkkk..._

Terdengar kembali suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton menyambut duel selanjutnya.

Apakah yang terjadi kira-kira ya? TBC _yuk! Yuk!_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi : _horaiii..._chapter depan gue muncul !**

**Me : _yey,_ om-om girang! Minna-san, gomen kalo jelek, otak ane mampet dan ini asal buat aja. Ane juga kehilangan reader di akun lama ane gara-gara kehilangan akun lama ane huhuhu...!**

**Onew : Alesan lhu, cepet kerjain sono!**

**Sasuke : _# nyempil # inget scene gue! #acungin kunai #_**

**Me : _Ha'i _Suke! Arigatou buat review tanpa pename ( guest ). Sekali lagi, arigatou atas reviewnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR minna – san !**


End file.
